


creature comforts

by quarterelf



Series: big gay werewolf au [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bondage, Collars, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light BDSM, Nonbinary Character, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Werewolf Sex, probably, sorry about this, this looks worse than it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterelf/pseuds/quarterelf
Summary: “Do you want to be a good boy?” asks Bryce, and they hold out the collar to him.





	creature comforts

**Author's Note:**

> you ever write a werewolf au and just have the burning desire to write porn of it at 5 am? me too.
> 
> heads up for feminine-coded words for bryce's junk/liberal use of the c word.

“Do you want to be a good boy?” asks Bryce, and they hold out the collar to him. 

It’s a pretty thing to be sure, rich brown and supple, long enough to fit Caduceus around his thick, furry neck. For the briefest of moments he wonders where Bryce got it, and then in the next decides he doesn’t care at all. He’s on his knees now, half-man and half-wolf, huge and terrible to behold. Bryce, though, they don’t shrink from him anymore; they’ve come to love him in this form like they love him in all his many faces. 

His thick tail swings gently from side to side in barely contained excitement. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathes, the word coming out in a guttural snarl from deep within his big chest. Those are the magic words, after all: _good_ and _boy_ never sounded so sweet than from Bryce’s lips.

Bryce kisses that snarling snout of his, their perfect lips and tongue against each of his wicked, long white teeth. Caduceus whines softly and licks their face back, licks into their small, open mouth and rumbles low in his chest at the taste. Of course they taste sweet, here and everywhere else. His mouth waters at the thought, saliva beginning to drip from his dark lips and onto Bryce’s white tunic. There’s nothing else on but that soft pretty tunic, too, Bryce’s dark nipples pressing against the thin fabric, the blonde curls of their sweet cunt just showing under the hem. 

And then Bryce slips the collar around his neck, fastens it nice and tight against the knot in Caduceus’ throat. Every time he breathes he can feel it digging in just _so_ , a silent reminder that he doesn’t belong to himself but rather the little half-elf in front of him. A matching leash is attached to the big bronze loop on the front of his collar, a leash that Bryce gently tugs until Caduceus goes down on all fours, claws digging ever so slightly into the floorboards in anticipation.

“Good boy,” they whisper, and Caduceus’ tail thumps the floor _hard_.

Yes, he is. Yes, he will be, as long as Bryce talks to him like that, looks at him like that, dark eyes possessive and roving over his hulking form. They walk him over to a small table now, where two sets of iron manacles rest, no doubt “borrowed” from the Alfield jail. The thought of Bryce smuggling them out and into their home makes Caduceus smile a little, not an easy feat in this face, lips drawn back like a grimace.

“Hands together,” Bryce instructs him, and Caduceus obeys readily, pressing his huge paws together and stretching them out toward Bryce. It makes him feel so very good to do whatever Bryce tells him. They shackle him swiftly, and judging by the length of the second set of manacles, he knows his ankles are next. The metal feels cool and heavy against him, but Caduceus feels… so safe somehow, bound and wrapped up like a present for his lover.

“You’re mine now, Caduceus,” they tell him, running their clever little fingers through the fur of his broad, muscled chest, finding each of his soft pink nipples. Caduceus pants quietly as they tug and pinch at them with care. “Never anyone else’s.”

“Don’t want to be anyone else’s,” Caduceus says breathlessly, and he means it with every fiber in his being. He remembers what it was like, being lonely and bereft in the wild; the sense of belonging Bryce gives him is _everything_.

“Prove it,” says Bryce. They prop their foot on his thick thigh, one hand on the leash, the other pulling their tunic up, exposing themself. Caduceus could _smell_ them before, but now, now the heady scent of sex and sweat hits him like a fist to the gut. “Eat me,” they demand, and Caduceus wastes no time, his chains rattling as he surges forward, snout hot and eager between their brown thighs. He licks their cunt hungrily from bottom to top, moaning thickly around the taste, and Bryce moans in answer, little hands going into his fur, tugging hard enough to make his eyes roll back in his head and his cock jerk in its sheath.

“Good boy,” they say, soft and hot, grinding against his wet nose. “ _Very good_ ,” and Caduceus can’t do anything but keen like the greedy little animal he is, inhaling the warm, delicious scent of their cunt so hard his lungs ache with it.

He laps at their opening desperately, needing more and more. The blunt tip of his long tongue unfurls inside them, delving deep, tasting as much as he can. He shudders as they squeeze around the smooth muscle and _gush_ , juices running down his chin and quietly dripping onto the floor. Part of him has the burning desire to stop and clean the floorboards with his tongue like a good dog, but Bryce pulls his leash hard, jerking his head tight against their body.

“Oh Gods, yes… just like that,” groans Bryce, wetter than water as he tonguefucks their hole good and deep and grinds his nose against their hard little clit. “Mmm, my sweet, sweet Caduceus… My good boy...” 

Those words burn him straight to his core, make his tail wag something furious. Caduceus could spend forever on his hands and knees, big head crushed by Bryce’s trembling thighs as he maps their body with the tip of his tongue and listens to them rain praise down upon his head. The wetness filling his mouth sends little jolts of heat down into his cock, slick and far too exposed, but Bryce didn’t _say_ he could touch himself, so that’s off the table. He is, after all, a very good boy.

When Bryce comes they grab two handfuls of his fur and _twist_ , whole body heaving around him as their sweet little cunt clenches down in the best of ways. They’re gushing again, but even then Caduceus doesn't take it as a sign to stop, thrusting his tongue so deep he can't breathe for all the wetness smeared across his snout. Bryce doesn’t seem to want him to stop either, breathing hard, squeezing encouragingly around Caduceus’ big tongue as they ride out the aftershocks.

Finally their hands loosen in his fur, and Bryce is tugging Caduceus by his leash. He pulls his aching tongue free and gives their sopping wet cunt a final lick before looking up at them with huge, bright and expectant eyes, tail wagging hopefully at what’s to come next.

“Take me to bed,” Bryce pants, tenderly running their fingers over the fur of his snout, wet with their own slick. It takes a bit of maneuvering but he gathers them up—how easy it is to lift their little body into his bound arms—and shuffles off to the bed, chains clinking gently all the while. “Take me, just take me…” they whisper, burying their mouth against his thick neck just below his collar.

“I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” Caduceus murmurs, the sound deep and low in his throat, and he licks at the long tip of their ear, making Bryce moan into his fur. “ _Anything_.”

He lays them out on the bed, helps them peel off their damp tunic, and Bryce is shimmering wet with sweat beneath it, beautiful and radiant. How he wants to lick them from head to toe, to capture every taste of their hard, scarred body. But then Bryce spreads their thighs on the sheets and, hand slipping down, parts the swollen lips of their cunt, exposing their wet hole to him. Caduceus wants to taste them there again, too, but he knows Bryce has other plans, and he is hard and he is wanting, thick pink cock poking from its sheath. 

“I want _that_ —” Bryce reaches down now for it, wrapping as much of their hand around his thick cock as they can and giving it a soft stroke. Come is leaking from the end of it, and Bryce gathers the sticky strings of it onto their fingers and smears it between their legs, gasping a little as they trace the edges of their cunt. “Inside me. Right now, Caduceus.”

How can he say no? Why would he ever want to? He lets out a needy growl as he crawls over their body, takes a hold of their little hips in his huge paws and lifts them off the mattress. Bryce’s hand tightens on his leash, keeping him low and close, soft skin against softer fur, slippery cock trapped between them. It takes a second of slow, desperate rutting until the head of Caduceus’ cock pops inside them, and the gasp Bryce lets out makes Caduceus shudder bodily all over.

“Gods, yes,” Bryce chokes out softly, both hands cupping Caduceus’ huge snout and dragging him down for a wet kiss on his snarling lips, the tip of his dark nose, the exposed edges of his teeth. Caduceus’ big cock fills them up carefully, slow enough to make it easy, slow enough to make them eager for more, their tight cunt stretching deliciously around the thick length of him. He huffs with the effort to be gentle, to not just fuck into their needy little body right then and there. They just feel so _good_ , so hot and perfect. Caduceus closes his eyes and shivers with desire.

Bryce gasps and arches to get more, and Caduceus has the sudden bright and vivid image of biting down on the soft curve of their shoulder and neck, of marking and claiming them as he thrusts deep inside. He leans his head down to follow that urge, drooling jaws opening around their shoulder, teeth skimming their skin. For a moment Bryce angles into it, moans softly under him, and then they’re yanking his leash, dragging his head away.

“No! That’s very bad of you,” they tell him, and those words have Caduceus burying his face into the bed, whining as he burns with shame. “You know… you know what that will _do_ , Caduceus. You cannot. You mustn’t.”

“I won’t. I won’t turn you,” murmurs Caduceus, and he’s desperate to prove himself again, to be their very good boy, so instead he licks long lines up Bryce’s throat until they soften and sigh under him, hand going slack on his leash as they reach up to scratch him under the chin. He works his hips slowly now, thrusting shallowly into Bryce, and Bryce rocks back into him so sweetly it makes Caduceus see stars.

“Mmm, better,” they say, kissing his furry chin as their thighs come to settle around his hips. He’s far too broad for them to lock their ankles behind him, so they dig their heels into the small of his back, just above his tail, urging him forward with desperate pressure. “I need more, though.”

That’s all Caduceus needs to hear. He presses his face into their throat, breathing in the heady scent of their sweat, licking at it hard as he starts to fuck them steady and deep, knot swelling fast at the base of his cock; the bed groans with each hard thrust. Bryce can’t do anything but hold on, fingers under Caduceus’ collar and holding him tight against their body as they cry out.

“Yes, Caduceus, _yes!_ ” They sound like they’re sobbing in his ear, but Caduceus knows better, knows that they trust him, trust that he knows their body so well, inside and out. He grips their squirming hips hard, the tips of his claws just beginning to bite into their skin, and slams deep inside, thick knot and all, making them scream. Gods, but they take him so well, their little body so hot around him… He leans back to get a good look at their belly, stretched taut with the shape of his heavy prick, and presses a paw over it in wonder.

“You like that, don’t you?” breathes Bryce, hand stroking over his furred knuckles, then pressing down on their own stomach, making the both of them groan in unison. “So deep inside me, my love, filling me up so well…” 

Yes, yes he does. He loves it so very much. His lips can’t form the words though, teeth bared in a fierce grimace, ropes of thick saliva dripping onto Bryce’s small breasts. He fucks them all the more harder for it, bed thumping the wall in earnest, and Bryce whimpers and goes so tight around him that it makes Caduceus want to forget everything except where their bodies meet, hot and slippery wet.

“Oh Gods, Caduceus, _oh Gods_ ,” they moan until they’re almost screaming his name, coming hard around his knot. They’re stretched far too full to clench around him properly, but still Caduceus can feel every inch of them tighten up and shake for him, thighs clamping down hard on his furry hips, leash tight on his throat as they hold him against their trembling body.

"Don't stop, Caduceus, be a good boy for me, be a good boy and come for me," Bryce moans, and, Gods, Caduceus couldn’t stop if he tried. The heat inside him is overwhelming, pulled tight like a bow and begging to be set free. He snarls against their shoulder, the flats of his long teeth pressed into their skin in the simulacrum of a searing bite, thrusting ragged and fast into them. Buried to the hilt inside Bryce, he comes with a loud, growling groan, every nerve in his body alight. They yank on his leash, crying out desperately as he pumps them full with wave after wave of come, thick and warm and trapped by his fat knot. 

Their belly, normally hard and flat, looks ever so slightly swollen with his seed, and Caduceus shudders with a deep, primal delight, running his paw over the soft bulge, making Bryce groan quietly and try to wriggle away from even this tender touch. Slowly, carefully, gently Caduceus pulls out now, watches as his come leaks out of Bryce’s well-used hole and soaks up the bed. It makes Bryce blush a little, their hand over their eyes and their knees pressed together, but still the flow doesn’t stop.

Caduceus gently pulls their knees apart and gives their swollen, sticky cunt a gentle lick. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, breath still coming hard. Bryce just laughs and looks up at him, drenched in sweat, hair a tangled mess, and gently lifts their hand to his wicked-looking mouth. Caduceus gives it the softest lick, the closest thing to a kiss he can manage with a snout, and Bryce smiles sweetly.

“My perfect boy, my sweet beast,” they tell him, and Caduceus can’t help but wag his tail with pride and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to jas for reading this over for me!


End file.
